


【韦恩桶ABO】 我们中出了一个叛徒[点梗]

by ssstttooo



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: ABO, M/M, 无间道AU, 黑帮A韦恩x卧底O桶
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssstttooo/pseuds/ssstttooo
Summary: *来自【想康太太写韦恩桶囚禁】的点梗*无间道AU！黑帮A韦恩x卧底O桶*黑深残预警！（大过节的蠢作者搞事情！）
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Damian Wayne/Jason Todd, Bruce Wayne/Jason Todd, Damian Wayne/Jason Todd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	【韦恩桶ABO】 我们中出了一个叛徒[点梗]

星期三的下午，杰森·陶德回到哥谭大教堂附属福利院，看望他没有血缘的母亲——达珂拉修女，并送上一笔捐款。除此以外，他还给孩子们带来了许多崭新的衣物、书籍、玩具以及美味的下午茶。  
“杰森，我知道你在外面赚到不少钱，但也不能全捐给咱们，你得给自己留一点……”  
英俊的男孩大大咧咧笑了起来，告诉达珂拉自己存了很多私房钱，她可以放心。  
“诶，你现在跟韦恩家的人混一起，叫我怎么放心。”  
杰森无奈地笑了笑，请达珂拉尊重自己的选择。  
“杰森，你是个好孩子，打小就非常聪明，可我怕聪明害了你。虽然你过着绝大部分人梦寐以求的奢侈生活，可你现在……我很担心你，你还有每天做祷告吗？”  
达珂拉语重心长，看着眼前穿着古驰高定戴着百达翡丽的金丝雀，心里很不是滋味。  
小时候的杰森是个让人省心的好孩子，也是孤儿院里少有能考大学的幸运儿，如今居然沦为布鲁斯·韦恩的……情人？姘头？宠物？  
别的修女告诫达珂拉，有些灵魂属于不可救赎，他们的堕落也纯熟咎由自取。  
杰森本该有一个光明的未来，可19岁时却因风纪问题被警校开除。原因是身为Omega的杰森主动纠缠他的Alpha学长，完全不顾对方已经有一位Alpha女友。  
明明AA恋才是真爱，要不是只有Omega能生娃，这种下贱的性别早该灭绝了。Omega不过是长了两条腿的胎器、会移动的子宫，代孕是Omega的唯一出路。  
杰森却不自量力，对一个Alpha死缠烂打。“小三”“狐狸精”“骚浪贱”“骚Omega”等标签一个个被贴到杰森身上。在他彻底沦为校内的笑柄，不久就被校方开除。  
杰森看了眼手上的百达翡丽，然后告别了达珂拉和孩子们，一个人去了哥谭大教堂。  
午后的阳光透过哥特式窗花照进哥谭大教堂，一位白头发的独眼男人坐在管风琴前，不耐烦地又看了看表。  
杰森终于来了，他走到斯莱德·威尔逊跟前，摘下遮住半张脸的雷朋墨镜，露出那张不输好莱坞大明星的漂亮脸蛋。  
斯莱德在心里吹了个口哨，这小子天天跟着韦恩家族混，越来越像哥谭特产的欠操纨绔公子哥Omega了。可惜的是，杰森一开口就粉碎了威尔逊的意淫。  
“老大，我到底啥时候能归队啊？三年又三年，三年又三年，十年啦！我他妈都混到当冰山俱乐部老板了！再混下去的话，老家伙一死，我跟他儿子得接手整个韦恩家族啦！那我还卧底干屁咧！”  
“杰森，你别激动。我们还需要潜伏下去……”  
“斯莱德，到底啥时结束你给我个准话，任务结束后我立刻辞职，离开哥谭这个狗屁地方。”  
“听我说，杰森，这些年来你的表现和付出，咱们警队是有目共睹的。全靠你我们才能找到足够证据，将提摩西·德雷克送进监狱……”  
“Exactly！我都立功了，还不让我结束任务？”  
“因为布鲁斯·韦恩还逍遥法外！你知道安插一个卧底在这些大佬身边有多难吗？哥谭几大黑帮家族都不是吃素的，现在除了在韦恩家族的你，只有黑面具帮里的手足还活着，其他帮派的卧底都死掉了。不仅如此，现在还多了一个达米安·韦恩，这小子比他老子狠多了，一夜之间灭了整个企鹅帮，不留半个活口。”  
威尔逊的话，让杰森想起达米安看自己时的眼神，顿时感觉不寒而栗。  
“除了韦恩父子的犯罪证据，还需要你找一个人。”  
“谁？”杰森一头雾水。  
斯莱德·威尔逊点了根烟，抽了一口接着道。  
“我不知道这个人的具体身份，但他或她是韦恩家族安插在警队里的内鬼。你现在跟布鲁斯·韦恩同床共枕，有听他提起过这么一号人吗？”  
杰森想了一阵，摇了摇头。  
“不急，这是你的新任务，有什么新线索或想起什么，联系这个人。”  
说着，斯莱德递给他一张伪造的卡片。上面的信息都经过加密，但杰森一秒就破解出来了。  
“罗伊·哈珀？他是我的新上线？”  
斯莱德点点头，说自己下个月退休了，今天是他俩最后一次工作上见面。  
杰森皱了皱眉，当年自己被警校“开除”，罗伊就是风纪事件中那位“被勾引的Alpha学长”……真是孽缘啊。

夜晚，杰森回到冰山俱乐部，今晚将是他最后一次作为驻场歌手的演出。过了凌晨12点，杰森就正式成为这家哥谭首屈一指销金窟的老板了。巧合的是，今晚也是布鲁斯和杰森的十周年纪念，哥谭教父为此举办了盛大的派对，只为博得美人一笑。

杰森有一副被天使吻过的好嗓子，四岁半时就被达珂拉修女相中，加入哥谭大教堂的唱诗班。直到变声期来临前，杰森一直是唱诗班的领唱。他空灵缥缈的歌声，使得在座的每一位信徒，更笃信天堂是真实的存在。  
杰森被逐出警校后，来到冰山俱乐部应聘驻场歌手。奥斯瓦尔德是个老派的人，不喜欢现代流行的音乐，杰森古典的唱法正合他的胃口。  
企鹅人总让杰森唱旧时代的经典，玛丽莲·梦露的《Every Baby Needs a Da Da Daddy》《Diamonds Are a Girls Best Friend》，南茜·辛纳特拉的《Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down)》，新时代只能唱复古派拉娜·德·雷的歌曲。他慵懒而迷人的唱腔，总能完美复刻这些经典曲目，让那些在俱乐部里忙着一掷千金的土豪们，梦回《大亨小传》的旧时光。  
杰森在冰山俱乐部驻唱的第一个晚上，引起了台下几位大佬的兴趣。罗曼·赛昂尼斯是第一个给新歌手送花的客人，杰森来到黑面具的桌上当面感谢他的厚爱。这让隔壁桌的布鲁斯·韦恩起了攀比心，后者送了整整100朵红玫瑰。哥谭教父的举动使得杰森受宠若惊，毕竟红玫瑰是不能乱送的。  
凌晨四点钟，杰森下班从俱乐部后门出来，刚走出后巷就被一辆纯黑磨砂车身AMG堵住了去路。布鲁斯不费吹灰之力就把人带回韦恩庄园。  
虽然杰森对于即将发生的事情做过心理建设，但迈进主卧室的一刻，他还是忐忑着想要退缩。  
“韦恩先生……我们的关系是不是发展得有点快？”  
“不快了，杰森，天都快亮了。”  
说着，年长的男人低头吻住19岁的男孩，并脱下他身上廉价的T恤跟牛仔裤。杰森被布鲁斯散发的信息素熏得晕头转向，大脑不能正常运作。  
“你是……Omega？”  
布鲁斯有点惊讶地望著怀里的青年。  
“第一次？”  
杰森诚实地点点头。  
“好吧，杰森，我会尽量温柔点，但你也要稍稍学会忍耐。明白吗？”  
布鲁斯火力全开，任由自己的信息素随意散发，杰森的身体疯狂叫嚣着，渴望被Alpha征服。  
布鲁斯掰开杰森的腿，让他露出湿漉漉的小穴，然后扶着巨大发硬的阴茎，捅进紧窄的入口，一寸一寸开拓青年的身体。  
“杰森，有什么感觉？”  
“感受身体酸酸的、麻麻的……”  
“舒服吗？”男人故意压低声音凑近他耳边问道。  
何止是舒服，简直是爽。杰森闭上眼睛，轻轻点了点头。  
“杰森，你知道吗？我跟很多Omega做过，也跟很多处子做过，但处子的Omega……你是第一个。”  
杰森被体内的大肉棒操得晕头转向，没有理会入侵者的话，任由布鲁斯在自己颈侧亲吻啃咬。  
“懂我意思吗？杰森，这意味着我可以标记你……让你臣服于我。”  
杰森似懂非懂呻吟了几声，随着男人操干的频率越来越快，小穴也不受控制般跟着抽搐。  
“杰森，想要我标记你吗？”  
“嗯……”  
布鲁斯低头深深吻住陷入高潮的青年，在美丽的知更鸟体内成结。  
早晨起床时，杰森恢复过意识，发现自己被布鲁斯·韦恩标记了。这下麻烦大了！自己成了韦恩的Omega，他可以名正言顺使用自己的身体，让他沦为一个胎器。  
布鲁斯回卧室准备唤醒杰森时，却发现青年坐在偌大的双人床上不停挠头。  
“杰森，你起来了？”  
杰森抬起头，看见男人端着水杯，手里拿着药片。  
“这是什么？”  
“这是紧急避孕药，你才19岁，总不能年纪轻轻就被生育束缚了人生。”  
杰森听话地吃下了药。  
也是从那时起，杰森有了固定服用避孕药的习惯。刚开始时，他以为男人是为了自己的未来着想，后来他才明白，其实对方是担心他生下另一个韦恩，跟他亲儿子达米安竞争。

十周年派对上，布鲁斯抢过主持人的麦克风。  
“今天是个具有特别意义的日子，十年前的这一天，我在冰山俱乐部认识了杰森，我们相识、相爱、相许……这十年里，我和杰森经历了大大小小的事情，度过许多美妙的时光，也有过一些不愉快的小冲突，但我们依然在一起。我的男孩长大了，成为冰山俱乐部的老板。现在，我只想问他一个问题……”  
？坐在前排被众星捧月的杰森，愣愣地望着布鲁斯从舞台下来，一步步走向自己，然后单膝跪在自己面前。  
“杰森，你愿意和我结婚吗？”  
布鲁斯突然的求婚出乎杰森的意料之外，他一度以为男人开始厌倦自己。  
毕竟如今AA恋当道，Omega人口生生比Alpha少了足足5300万，杰森没被关在不见天日的代孕工厂里生生生生到死，已经比95%的Omega幸运了。哥谭最大的黑帮首领居然向自己求婚？杰森想都不敢想。  
布鲁斯被杰森又惊又喜的反应逗乐了，他保持下跪的姿态，重复刚才的问题。  
“杰森，你愿意和我结婚吗？”  
“布鲁斯，你是真心向我求婚的吗？我答应以后，不会有摄影师出来说这是恶搞节目吧？”杰森问得小心翼翼。  
跪在地上的男人伸手搂住惴惴不安的青年，向他保证自己求婚是认真的，不是恶搞，不是游戏。  
杰森擦了擦湿润的眼睛，哭着答应布鲁斯。  
Omega为自己的失态向Alpha道歉，后者弯起嘴角笑笑，没有说什么。

杰森是个好看又听话的Omega，这三点都让布鲁斯非常满意。男人交往过太多漂亮却野心勃勃的Alpha，他/她们都将韦恩看作跳板，一张通往演艺圈、通往好莱坞的门票。但杰森跟这些人不一样。  
杰森作为歌手在冰山俱乐部站稳脚跟时，布鲁斯试探性问他想不要成为商业歌手，出个人专辑、出席格莱美，甚至亮相超级碗中场秀。杰森不假思索就拒绝了情人的好意。  
“谢谢你，布鲁斯，但我清楚自己几斤几两。我的唱腔唱法都是过时的东西，现在人们喜欢的是嘻哈和摇滚，我都不擅长。我适合留在冰山俱乐部，唱那些过时的歌曲。”  
杰森的话让布鲁斯心情大好。男人越喜欢这个漂亮又好控制的小情人，便越肆无忌惮地放浪形骸。  
22岁的杰森第一次尝到绝望的滋味。那一晚杰森喉咙不适，唱到九点就提前下班了。他开着布鲁斯送的捷豹跑车回韦恩庄园，却在主卧室里撞见情人和两位性感封面女郎的热辣画面。  
“杰森，对不起。现在不是适合的对话时机，你可以今晚先暂时离开一下吗？”  
布鲁斯说完这话，就把门关上了。  
杰森有说不的权利吗？  
布鲁斯的一句话，杰森就被净身扫地出门。他离开了庄园，全身上下只有三百美元现金，光回城的路他就走了快三个小时。  
杰森想找个旅馆过夜，但没有一家店的掌柜敢让没有监护人陪同的Omega入住。于是，他去24小时便利店买了包烟，有几个不怀好意的小混混上前搭讪，问他要不要一起去寻开心。杰森点点头，反正被谁操不是操呢，能找到地方过夜就好。  
破旧的小旅馆里，杰森在摇摇欲坠的小破床上和三个陌生人轮流发生了关系。正当他以为完事了，终于能睡上一觉时，全身上下出现了强烈的不适应症。杰森觉得全身的骨头像被人一根根抽出来一样痛苦，全身皮肉像被搁在火上烤一样难受。没办法，他的身体早已被布鲁斯彻底标记，更糟糕的是，被标记前杰森的性经验是零，没接触过任何其他Alpha信息素，这无疑大大加强他标记外性爱的痛苦。  
杰森吃了几片避孕药、止痛药和安眠药，一觉睡到傍晚，然后饿着肚子打车回俱乐部上班。  
翌日，布鲁斯从主卧室的大床醒来，却没闻到熟悉的手冲咖啡香气。  
“杰森……人呢？”  
“老爷，昨晚杰森少爷遵照您的吩咐离开了庄园，您忘了吗？”  
潘尼沃斯冷着脸端早餐进来。  
“一个Omega被Alpha抛弃还能去哪？说不定已经被黑货车拉去代孕工厂了吧”  
阿福的话令布鲁斯坐不住了。他交代老管家送达米安上学，然后打电话给提姆，发动整个家族就算把哥谭翻个底朝天，都要找回杰森。  
晚上7点，提姆打电话给养父，杰森在冰山俱乐部正常上班。  
11点半，杰森有半个小时的喝水休息时间。布鲁斯抱着100朵红玫瑰来到化妆间，请求小情人的原谅。  
男人由衷且深情地道歉，说自己不过一时冲动，跟那些模特儿都是玩玩而已。杰森安静地听着，没有表现得过于生气或伤心，任何情绪上的波动都会影响自己下半夜的表演。  
“我原谅你，布鲁斯。以后你跟你的playmate能不能上酒店玩？又或者给我留一处能过夜的地方？”  
这是杰森唯一一次向布鲁斯提出要求。  
Omega的话让Alpha哑口无言。布鲁斯不敢想象，自己和美女们风流快活的同时，杰森这一晚是怎么过的。  
不知是出于愧疚还是良心发现，此后很长一段时间，布鲁斯都很厚待杰森。哥谭教父给小情人在市中心买了一所公馆，又开了一张附属信用卡，总借着各种节日或无厘头纪念日的由头，送上价值连城的名表和首饰。  
杰森一一收下这些礼物，但他并非沉迷打扮、追求名牌的人。杰森既分不清联名款和限量款的区别，也不懂百达翡丽和劳力士哪个更好。反正布鲁斯送什么，自己就穿什么戴什么。  
他和布鲁斯也达成了一种默契，男人带着玩伴回庄园的晚上，阿福会提前电话通知自己，杰森就在市区的公馆过夜。  
布鲁斯的习惯性偷吃，客观上给杰森提供了联络上线的机会。哥谭教父偷腥的每一夜，杰森都会在公馆里点外卖。威尔逊则打扮成外卖老大爷，来跟他的卧底警员交流情报。

8月16日，布鲁斯在帝国酒店举办了空前盛大的生日订婚派对，邀请了哥谭有头有脸的政客、名流、企业家出席。杰森作为派对的主人公之一，却跟个机器人一样，每当有陌生的宾客祝贺时，他就翻来覆去重复那几句感谢的话。  
在场的绅士淑女们都很好奇，这场猴戏会怎么演下去。  
哥谭宝贝结婚后会修心养性？谁信呀！  
达米安·韦恩看着29岁的寿星Omega，想象杰森与父亲缱绻缠绵的情景，心里觉得不是滋味。  
派对结束后，杰森坐在敞篷法拉利的副驾，和韦恩父子回市中心的公馆。  
杰森被布鲁斯抱上大床，却发现达米安也在，便一脸惊讶望向布鲁斯。  
“杰森，以后我们就是一家人了。达米安喜欢你，你喜欢达米安吗？”  
杰森现在终于明白，达米安对自己的喜欢，不是后辈对长辈的喜欢，而是Alpha对Omega的喜欢。杰森刚住进韦恩庄园时，还是小孩的达米安看他的眼神就很诡异。那时他没多在意，只以为达米安讨厌自己抢走他的父亲，跟那些骂自己是“小三”“不要脸的Omega”的人一样。  
“杰森，你大可放心。我是父亲的儿子，拥有相似的基因和信息素，跟外面的Alpha不一样。”  
达米安爬上床，将杰森摁在身下。年轻的Alpha信息素扑面而来，使得杰森无所适从。杰森挣扎着从达米安怀里挣脱出来，奔向床另一端的布鲁斯。  
“布鲁斯，请你不要抛弃我，求你了……”  
年长的Alpha被Omega绝望的泪水扰乱了心弦，好不容易压抑下的控制欲又冒出了苗头。要不是达米安是自己亲儿子，他怎么会同意把自己的Omega拱手让出。  
“父亲，你可别忘了，你之前答应过跟我共享陶德的。”  
布鲁斯叹了口气，告诉杰森，以后达米安跟自己一样，都是他的Alpha。  
“怎么可以这样……”  
杰森泪流不止，自己现在跟一件货物没两样，只要他的Alpha同意，他可以被任何人使用。这跟古代中国典妻根本毫无区别！  
布鲁斯深深地吻住杰森，尽可能安抚Omega激动的情绪。达米安则从身后环上杰森，舔舐啃咬光洁脆弱的颈侧，满意听到像天鹅垂死时的悲鸣。  
被陌生的手指刺进体腔的一刻，杰森的身体不受控制不停地颤抖，布鲁斯不得不加深亲吻，大手在背上反复摩挲，让Omega尽可能放松。  
达米安的手指在湿润紧窄的密道打圈圈，越来越多透明的体液从杰森体内分泌出来。  
“瞧陶德，这是你们Omega的本性，乖乖承受吧。”  
Omega抱着年长的Alpha，忍耐身后的侵犯，年轻的Alpha扶着尺寸与父亲相仿的阳具，一寸寸挤进Omega敏感的生殖道。  
布鲁斯捧着杰森漂亮的脸蛋，吻了吻饱含泪水的蓝眼睛，然后解开自己的爱马仕裤腰带，掏出巨大的阴茎塞进泪人儿的嘴里。可怜的Omega只能张开嘴，任由粗长的肉刃在自己口腔内逞凶。  
“啧啧，陶德，看看你现在成什么样？”  
达米安俯身压在Omega的背上，在他耳边低语。  
“你这人尽可夫的婊子！”  
杰森闭上眼睛，内心不断否认。  
年轻的Alpha被Omega的反应逗乐了，达米安挺了挺胯，尺寸惊人的阴茎甚至顶开了子宫口，生殖道瞬间反复收缩出现痉挛现象。  
不行！这样不行……杰森内心呐喊。  
“宝贝，你分心了，爹地可要不高兴咯。”  
年长的Alpha单手掐住杰森的下颌骨，后者的嘴巴被迫张得更开。布鲁斯毫不留情在Omega的嘴里冲刺抽插，狠狠操了一阵情人的喉管，然后迅速拔出阴茎。  
达米安收到父亲的眼神暗示，立刻从背后抱起杰森，让他躺在自己身上。  
哥谭宝贝就着Omega被插得满满当当的生殖道，又插了两根手指进去。杰森马上开口求饶，陷入高潮的身体却被桎梏在达米安的双臂之中。  
“不行，布鲁斯……真的不行……身体、身体会坏掉的……”  
“杰森，我的乖宝贝，你可以的……”  
布鲁斯不顾情人的哭求，硬是把硕大的肉刃插进Omega的体腔内。杰森的双腿被掰开至不可能的角度，承受着两根同样巨大且火热的大肉棒同时的侵犯。  
“布鲁斯……达米安……求求你们……放过我吧……我要死了……”

达米安准备前往墨西哥谈一笔买卖，亲儿子第一趟出国谈生意，布鲁斯不放心，决定全程陪同跟进。杰森趁着两位Alpha不在哥谭，悄悄联系上罗伊·哈珀警官。  
中午12点，杰森依照约定，在哥谭警局外的一家快餐店里等待着。他坐在店里最不起眼的角落位置，点了一杯苏打水。二十分钟后，一位西装笔挺的便衣探员坐到杰森对面。  
“请问，是杰森·陶德先生吗？”  
杰森点点头，他瞄了一眼探员先生的长相，刺探性问对方的身份。  
“我是罗伊·哈珀，斯莱德应该跟你说过吧。”  
杰森低垂着眼睛，用吸管喝了口苏打水。  
“斯莱德怎么跟你说的？”  
黑发的警员苦笑着摇摇头。  
“威尔逊只把一大堆资料塞给我，啥也没多说。”  
“哦，是吗？”  
对方又笑了，问杰森是否打探到韦恩家族的新线索。  
“没，自从德雷克被逮住以后，韦恩父子很多生意都更保密了。他们从不在我面前聊这话题。”  
杰森看了看表，说时候不早了，他得回韦恩庄园。  
他不是罗伊·哈珀！杰森心里警铃大作，他记得在警校时罗伊是姜发的，刚才那人肯定不是哈珀！  
杰森一脚踩尽油门，开着捷豹全速驶向威尔逊家，他必须告诉斯莱德。  
来到威尔逊家，杰森摁门铃没人应，然后发现门是虚掩着的。他推开门，放轻脚步走进屋里。穿过门廊，杰森先扫视一眼厨房和浴室，再缓慢走进客厅。一男一女并排挨在沙发上，杰森绕到他们跟前，发现是威尔逊父女，额头上的枪伤昭示着他们的死亡。  
糟糕！杰森的脑门被人用枪口怼着。  
“陶德，真没想到啊，条子派来的卧底竟然是你！”  
达米安把杰森的下巴捏得生疼。  
“哥谭警局的条子全死光了吗？居然派个Omega来卧底，那倒是，毕竟Omega的贱命不值钱哈哈哈……”  
杰森被押着送上车，送去冰山俱乐部。  
“杰森，你让我太失望了。要不是迪克给你的资料让我死心，我根本不信你是卧底。”  
冰山俱乐部最豪华的包厢内，布鲁斯的Jimmy Choo皮鞋将叛徒的脖子踩在地上。  
“杰森，你太厉害，不声不响在我身边待了十年。我布鲁斯·韦恩睡了十年的人，居然是个他妈的条子！”  
杰森的气管被踩住无法呼吸，脸色憋得发红。  
“韦恩先生，德雷克先生是您的养子，请您务必要主持公道！”  
杰森艰难扭过头，认得说话人是提摩西的得力助手。  
“放心，今天我带这卧底条子来这里，就是还提姆和大家一个公道。”  
说着，布鲁斯松开脚，杰森好不容易爬起来重新呼吸，随即膝盖窝被踢整个人跪下。  
这时，手下们从厨房抬出切猪蹄用的电铡刀。哥谭教父温柔地牵上杰森的右手，轻轻地放在铡刀上。  
“杰森，我的宝贝，你偷提姆的交易资料，用的是这只手吧？”  
杰森·陶德不吭声，哥谭教父手起刀落摁下按钮，卧底的右手沿肘关节被异常齐整地切了下来。鲜血从创口喷溅而出，杰森瞪大眼睛盯着滴落的血，染红卡拉拉大理石铺成的地板。  
“杰森，别以为不说话就完事了。你跑去找你的条子同伙，用的是这只脚吧？”  
布鲁斯握住杰森的脚腕，把他的右腿搁在铡刀上。男人再次按下按钮，杰森膝盖及以下的部位被切掉了。而他则因失血过多晕掉了。  
布鲁斯·韦恩亲自剁掉卧底的一只手一条腿，算是给养子的手下们一个交代。

杰森醒来后，发现自己被困在蝙蝠洞改造的铁笼里。其实韦恩父子根本不用费这么大劲，自己沦为了一个废人，放了也活不长。阿福每天都会来蝙蝠洞，给杰森送上三餐。  
这一天，阿福的盘子里多了一份报纸，头版大篇幅报道两则警员涉黑案件。本市涉黑退休警员斯莱德·威尔逊以及女儿罗斯·威尔逊死于自家公寓，警方推测死者生前与黑帮有勾当。还有一个涉黑警察，他是现役探员罗伊·哈珀，被同僚迪克·格雷森揭发后畏罪自杀，在家服毒身亡。而迪克·格雷森警官则因打黑立功，被授予紫心勋章。  
杰森读完报道，跟没事发生一样坐在铁牢里发呆。潘尼沃斯大概是大宅里唯一还心疼他的人，每每杰森手和腿的伤口感染导致高烧不退，老管家都会给他打针喂药。  
哥谭的10月气候寒冷，杰森病倒在蝙蝠洞。潘尼沃斯好说歹说，总算是说服两位主人，让杰森回宅子避寒。  
狭小的房间里，杰森被达米安摁在单人床上狠狠操弄。  
“好久没尝过你的味道了，陶德。”  
年轻Alpha的粗大性器快速抽插着Omega的生殖道，久违的紧窒令达米爽上天。  
“陶德，你跟以前一样棒……”  
雌伏在身下的Omega一声不哼，默默承受对方的侵犯。  
虽然达米安没刻意隐瞒自己和陶德的事情，但布鲁斯很快从儿子身上闻到熟悉的Omega的味道、杰森的味道。  
于是，年长的韦恩也加入进这场荒唐的游戏。  
每当夜幕降临，杰森都不得不承受这对Alpha父子的轮奸。但Omega的本能让他对布鲁斯无法忘怀，即便对方恨自己，亲手砍下自己的手和腿。杰森仍旧依恋他的Alpha，他的布鲁斯。  
“布鲁斯……求求你……亲亲我……好不好？”  
年长的Alpha捧着杰森的脸，本想低头送上亲吻，却转念一想，对方是个利用自己的爱，卧底长达十年的条子，而且还害了提姆……  
“啪！”  
一记凌厉的耳光，扇得杰森眼冒金星。  
“你个该死的条子！杰森你是个臭婊子！”  
杰森爬回布鲁斯的身边，哭泣着向他道歉。  
愤怒的Alpha把Omega摁在墙上，强迫对方撅着屁股露出生殖腔。布鲁斯一下一下用力操着自己又爱又恨的家伙，狠狠操开了子宫口，往里面射出一股接一股的精液。  
杰森被韦恩父子日日夜夜蹂躏着，三四个月后肚子开始隆起。第一个发现的是达米安，但他没有把验孕棒的结果告诉父亲。  
慢慢地，杰森也发现自己身体的变化，不仅肚子大了，双乳也发生了明显变化。  
年轻的Alpha在怀孕的Omega身上找到了新的乐趣。达米安喜欢后入式，方便他一边啃咬漂亮的颈侧，一边玩弄两只丰满的乳房，最重要的是，他的阴茎可以插得更深。  
“杰森，你猜猜看，你肚子里的孩子是父亲的，还是我的？”  
杰森就像个木偶一样，除了呻吟没有别的反应。意气用事的达米安使劲捏了捏手里的奶子，乳汁从深色的乳头喷溅而出，洒满整张床单。  
只有等到父亲出现，杰森才从性爱玩偶变回一个有血有肉的人。Omega一看见他的Alpha，就会缠上去主动亲吻布鲁斯。  
“布鲁斯，你最近是不是很累？你多了许多白头发……”  
杰森用仅有的左手抚上男人的脸颊，吻住那双的嘴唇。  
年长的韦恩冷眼盯着杰森，理智告诉自己，眼前这家伙是叛徒、是条子、是害死提姆的凶手。但是，男人心底最柔软的一块，却对杰森依依不舍。他是自己的Omega，他爱着自己，他包容自己，他依恋自己，他离不开自己。  
半年后，杰森在汤普金斯私人医院产下了一个男婴，布鲁斯给他取名Aaron。

番外 圣诞夜  
四岁的亚伦·韦恩是班里最聪明的孩子。  
“我有三个爸爸，你们只有一个或两个，当然没我厉害了。”  
达米安受不了亚伦的嘚瑟劲儿，吐槽这孩子不知遗传了谁的臭屁。  
潘尼沃斯笑而不语，回厨房继续准备圣诞大餐。  
晚上，布鲁斯带着杰森从医院回家，一家五口共进晚餐。  
桌上摆满烤火鸡、烟熏三文鱼、眼熏火腿、圣诞蛋糕、姜饼、红酒……亚伦忍不住流口水。  
布鲁斯轻轻敲了下玻璃杯。  
“在晚餐开始之前，我有个好消息想跟我的家人们分享。”  
“父亲，是什么好消息？”  
“明年6月，韦恩家将迎来一位新成员。”  
潘尼沃斯和达米安同时看向家里唯一的Omega，杰森涨红着脸点了点头。  
“今天去医院做了检查，是个女孩子。”  
“呵呵，真的太棒了。咱们韦恩家终于等来一位小公主了。”  
潘尼沃斯高兴地举起酒杯。  
“让我们欢迎未来的韦恩小姐，祝她一生健康、快乐、平安。”

深夜，达米安等亚伦睡熟后，悄悄把礼物塞进床尾的袜子里，然后回到主卧室。父亲搂着他的Omega，杰森虽然睡着，左手仍下意识地覆在平坦的小腹上。年轻的韦恩从身后搂住他断臂的维纳斯，轻轻地在肩上落下一个吻。

END

**Author's Note:**

> *蠢作者：  
> 祝各位节日快乐❤  
> 最近wb上看到许多糟心事儿，春男雷诈饷、18岁结婚、dy合法、伪造证件结婚有效、夫家人不算亲属（≈兄终弟及、爬灰合法化）……温水越烧越开，很难岁月静好ε=(´ο｀*)))唉！  
> 等大环境坏到伤害个人切身利益时，姐妹们要做好鱼死网破的觉悟，谁让你被结婚，你就想办法丧偶吧（大郎，该喝药了。）  
> 开心又一年郁闷又一年，姐妹们平常多锻炼身体少熬夜吧，兔子被逼急也得学会咬人┗|｀O′|┛ 嗷~~  
> 求剩旦礼物&甜甜の脏脏茶安慰o(╥﹏╥)o  
> 快来打赏、表白、点个糖梗~治愈一下蠢作者吧↓


End file.
